This proposal is for the continuation of an interdisciplinary program to develop fast digital microscopes for objective diagnostic procedures in the clinical pathology laboratory. Three projects are included, involving the Dept. of Pathology, the optical design and laser physics section at the Optical Sciences Center, the microprocessor computer section of the Optical Sciences Center in cooperation with faculty from the University of Heidelberg, the Dept. of Systems and Industrial Engineering, and the Dept. of Statistics. The ultrafast scanner microscope will be applied to the processing of tissue sections of colon cancer, and prostate cancer. Based on progress made to date, knowledge engineering will be used to enable robust and reliable automatic scene segmentation, to develop expert systems diagnostic modules, and rigorous validation procedures for the knowledge base. The very high speed fluorescence scanner will be performance tested, and operational software will be developed. The random access con- focal scanner, and the high light collection fluorescence scanner workstations will be built, and performance tested. The multimicroprocessor system, based on our experiences with its image data-driven dynamic reconfigurration, will be upgraded and expanded, including the addition of a new fiber-optic module interconnect bus system. A knowledge based layer of control software will be added to the operating system so that task scheduling and reconfigurration of the multiprocessor will be based on operations research principles, to maximize throughput. The proposal brings together several highly advanced technologies in a very close interaction, to address the problem of processing the very large data volumes of complex diagnostic imagery, produced by "intelligent", very high data rate digital microscopes.